


Falling for You

by IncorrectBecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Completed, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Funny, Lesbian Sex, Love, confess, famous Ric Flair's daughter Charlotte, fear of society, just read it, lesbian love, over drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectBecky/pseuds/IncorrectBecky
Summary: Charlotte doesn't know what's love feel like, Becky shows her Love. Turns out both are in love from the day one.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlynch - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong with you?"..."Are you insane?"

"I'm just fine. You are the one who is over reacting"

"Definitely I'm not. I did NOT cheat them"

"What the hell you are talking about?"

"Yes, Charlie, you are the one who cheated 17 previous lover including one-night-stands"

"I didn't cheat them...you don't know the definition of CHEATING"

"Ooooooohhhh......then they cheat you? '17' boys?

"They did not cheat me either"

"But you said previously that 'They' cheated you"

"It's not what I meant"

"You know Charlie, you are not stable. You just say something right now and deny it other moment......"

"I don't do that......"

"Charlie, you don't even know what you want"

" I....that's not.....like........"

"Yah...explain. Or....TRY to EXPLAIN"

Charlotte went silent. Andrade was right somehow. She is not sure about what even she want. But those previous boys are not her fault. They told her they would give her all she want. She just wanted a ........ . What she even wanted?

•Money?  
-No. Charlotte's father is billionaire.

•Physical pleasure?  
-Duh...she can buy them. And none of 17 boys could please her!!!!!!... Lame one.

•Big mansion? Pleasure yacht? Fancy car?  
-She already have better than those.

"Well, explain. What do you want?" Andrade asked.

"I don't know." Charlotte replied lowly.

Andrade sighed. 

"Charlie, can I please suggest you something. Please. Don't get mad. Look we are friends before everything. And.......I really think you should visit Rebecca."

Rebecca? Yes, she is Charlotte's best friend. But why Andrade would even talk about her now?

"What do you mean Andrade?" Charlotte asked.

"Rebecca is a psychologist. You need......"

"Do you mean I am a 'PSYCHO'?" Charlotte's eyes got big.

Andrade slapped himself in mind. Shit. Big mistake. Now Andrade know what happened to those 17 boys and how soon he is going to be no.18

"GET OUT, YOU SICK, GET OUT. NEVER COME BACK. OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD". Charlotte yelled.

"Are we still frie....", Andrade tried to peep as Charlotte pushed him out.

"NEVER, NO. We are done."

Charlotte literally shoved him outside. SLAM. Door closed.

Charlotte throw herself on bed, sobbing, broken. What just happened? She can't say sorry not even though she feels guilty. That would question on her EGO.

Becky. Yes. Right person Andrade mentioned. She hadn't talked to Becky for long time. Plus she is her best friend. Maybe calling her with calm her down for a bit. That jolly girl always makes her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.....
> 
> So  
> It was the first chapter basically
> 
> Hope you tried to hold you patience enough
> 
> And read it
> 
> I know it is short. But I don't want to elongate my pretty story with those shitty talks.
> 
> Some times simple is beauty
> 
> Inform me if you find mistakes.
> 
> See you in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY LOTTIE. WHUT'S UP." Becky nearly damaged Charlotte's ear-drum.

"Woah Woah Woah Calm Down Bex" Charlotte put the phone on loud to save her ear. "You nearly burst my ear-drum."

"Ya hauvn't culled meh fo' last 3 munth. I was upset." Becky pouted. "Yo, pick the video button. I need to see ya."

"Nope Bex, I look like a mess" Charlotte protest.

"Ya look mess and that's w'y I need to see it."

"No."

"Yes, cauze I haven't seen ya 3 fuuckin' munth."

"Bex, first of all, tell me, where you were all these long time. I called you but your number was not available. I texted you but never even seen them. Where the heck you were?"

"Yo girl, I forgot to tell ya. Sorry. Months ago I got call fo' international camping. And....."

"You could have text me once before you gone out. How could you not be active online?" Charlotte asked.

"I had too much work. I really forgot. Sorryyyy..." Becky elongate the y more in a tune.

"Okay. Apology accepted."

"Now tap the little video button, I need to see ya."

Charlotte didn't say a no this time. Yes, she also forgot about Becky. And she knows Becky would forget to be online if she had too much task related to her job. She is bit working nerd. According to Becky, staying online damage brain and eyesight. She was right. But, **best-friend's suggestions are only for ears, not to maintain.**

"Hey Ginger." Charlotte said lazily as Becky face come up on screen.

"Yo Garlic. You look amazing."

"Becky!!! Did you just called me....??"

"Yes, if I am ginger, then you are garlic, your hair is garlic white." Becky chuckled.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Yo, don't roll eyes....woah woah woah.....your eyes looks bit red. What happened. Have you been crying?" Becky asked, being concern.

Charlotte didn't try to lie. "Yes." She said.

"Did you cross 15?"

"It was 18th"

"Danggggg." Becky cheered up.

Charlotte frowned. "Becky, are you even my bestie?" She complained.

"Commo' Lottie, you huve crossed the number of your father's world championship."

"Becky, no, it ain't no joke."

"I want pizzzzza"

"There is the classic Becky. Sneaking for chances."

"Uoah..uoah...and I would love...."

"STOP, Becky, stop. I called you not to take food order but to lighten my mood up."

Becky pouted sadly. "Whut haeppened?"

"Andrade called me psycho." Charlotte said flatly.

"Okay, come to me tomorrow, I sit from 9:00 to 16:00."

Becky teased to irritate Charlotte more.

"Beeeeccckkkkkkyyyyy, stop joking." But Charlotte couldn't hold her serious face. 

"There ya go. Smile a bit. Then laugh a lot. Mood up."

"But yah Bex, I need to see you. A homely meet. Can I go your place or would you like to be in my house."

"Ya come to my place obviously. Lots of reason. First, we definitly don't want your father to eavesdrop our conversation. Second, you come to my home and clean up the place. I'm lazy to do decorate my house." As to show 'lazy', Becky rolled on her bed like a kitten.

"Okay....wait....what???" Charlotte got the twist bit later. "You want me to go to your place to fix your house?"

"That is the fee of lightening your mood." Becky chuckled.

"I'm coming Sunday, staying with you all the day, no more now, see ya later." Charlotte hung up before becky could add something more on to do list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I tried to write Becky's Irish accent. I didn't do that properly. Those aren't spell mistake. However, enjoy***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday Morning

Visiting Becky wasn't a new thing for Charlotte. But somehow this time, Charlotte felt like she is going to meet someone new. "Duhhh, stop all these messy shitty talk Char" Charlotte said herself.

She knocked on the door. "Coming.." Becky said from inside. Charlotte fixed her already fixed hair, patted her cheeks to make them red.

As Becky opened the door, her face beamed up like sun. "Hey, I missed ya" Becky said as she propped up herself to reach Charlotte's neck.

"Becky missed me?" Charlotte said out loud, bit surprised and bit disbelief, knowing her friend is not so _**decent**_.

"Who said I missed Lottie? I said I missed you, and by you I meant your big, plushy, soft, warm boobs."

Wonderful. That is Becky. She did not changed at all. 

"You are eyeing over my boobs? Look at your your ones Bex" Charlotte poked at Becky's boobs.

"I love it"

"Love what?" Charlotte asked being confused.

"I love to look at other girls boobs"

"Becky, what happened to you?" Charlotte headed for fridge, to get some water.

"Excuse me Becky, it that you on that rainbow flag?"

Charlotte keep inspecting the picture that was attached to fridge by magnets.

"Ya, actually the campaign was about homosexuality. And as a psychologist, I've seen many patient being homosexual. Only because they couldn't express their feeling being homo, they suffer from mental stress. So, I started working on that issue. Turns out, I am bisexual." Becky explained, slightly tilting head.

"God, please help me, keep me safe from that bad girl" Charlotte prayed fakely.

"Nope, no one can save you now Lottie, the 100% bad lass is going to take your dignity." Becky mocked.

"Let's see who owns who's body."

"Challenge accepted."

"Woooooo, Becky, be careful, I'm stronger than you"

"Duhh, never"

"Yes"

"Nuh"

"Yes"

"Nuh" Becky came closer to Charlotte. Just little space left.

Charlotte went nervous. What is happening. Okay Becky is bit dorky but why is she being nervous? She is a Flair. She should not let her guard go.

"Yah...yikes Becks stop...*giggles*...stop that Bex"

"Now who is weak" Becky keep tickling Charlotte.

"No, I'm...... not .......surrendering. And the topic was...*giggles*...... being strong"

"Now say I'm strong and I'll stop this prank"

"Never, a Flair never.....ouch...Becky....stop.....okay...you won...strong....Bex...stop."

Finally after a cute torture, Becky let Charlotte go.

"Are you my friend Becky?" Charlotte took a long breath. "God, you nearly killed me"

"First, I am no' your friend, I am your best-friend. Second, no one dies from tic......yikes..Lottie....whut...stooopppp.....noohhh.."

"How does it feel now?? Ehh??"

"Just stop....I'm gonna pee in my shorty..."

Charlotte lets her go. God, really??!!! They are too cute together.

"Okayyy, I'm letting you go. But the Flair has a plan."

"And that is......???"

"We are gonna have lots of shots tonight."

"No', I have to go tomorrow...."

"Shhsshhh, cut it. Take the day off."

"I get paid fo' my job."

"This Flair is gonna double the money."

"Okay, let me call my buddys to work for me. If they can cover me up, I will take your proposal, otherwise, NO"

God, please keep Becky free from that darn job, I need her for sometime.

"Okay, done, Bayley will cover me up."

"That means you and I....."

"We are gonna empty the whole bar." Becky's eye lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like some CharLynch cuteness?


	4. Chapter 4

"THE BAR!! Really?? The bar's name is 'The Bar'? Who run 'The Bar'?"

Becky and Charlotte walked in as Charlotte asked her.

"Cesaro and Sheamus...."

"Shame us..????" Charlotte couldn't catch the name in Becky's Irish accent.

"Nuh nuh, ʃeɪmʌs, S.H.E.A.M.U.S, not shame |_| us" Becky showed the space with her hand to separate the words. "They have the best Irish beer and yah, worth a better shot."

"Sheamus....ShameUs it's same"

As they entered, someone called Becky's name out. "Wow, that's another ginger" Charlotte thought. Becky introduced the man to Charlotte.

Okay, ginger with hairs like chicken. Cock to be exact. Hope he is not so cocky like Becky.

"Charlotte, this is Sheamus. Sheamus, this is Charlotte, I told you about her, she is my bestie. Now you two talk while I go and order drinks."

"Hey, nyce tah' meet ya’" Sheamus greeted Charlotte as she welcomed it with some good words.

"So, Becky and you know each other?"

"Yah, we both are from Ireland, Bex comes here often......and...." Sheamus came closer to Charlotte, checking Becky who was over the counter for order. "She loves to get other people drunk, so they spill out the truth, be careful. She does it to her close patients. When she is paying for drinks, that means something........."

"Something what??" They both turned hearing Becky's voice, eyes narrowed.

"Hey Bex, we didn't saw you coming" Charlotte said nervously. "You got them so fast!!"

"I'm paying and that means...." Becky glared at Sheamus.

"That means ......you are ........generous,.... you are.....good friend, you are.....ehm....ya, doing good job." Sheamus came up with fake smile as he **"tried"** to lie about that conversation. Hoping Becky didn't heard first couple of words.

"Owh, that's cute." Becky looked convinced.

"Ya ya that's enough talk. I need to go and help Cesaro. So, slán leat." Sheamus hurried to leave before anything goes wrong.

"Owwwhh Becky, give me that." Charlotte ended the full shot in one single sip. "Wow, that was...."

"Lottie, are you alright? I think that was hard liquor..."

"Awesome.... I want more. I love it. Hey, gimme more." Charlotte looked like a little girl. "Let's go to counter. I'm really gonna empty THE BAR. Woooo"

Becky followed her as she quite ran to have more drinks. "Come on Sheamus, I want the best and hardest liquor." Charlotte slapped the counter top as she demanded.

"Woah woah, easy girl"

"Who do you think you are to stop a Flair? Ehhh??"

Becky rolled her eyes.

Damn, tonight, definitely, Becky is not gonna get herself over-drunk. Someone needs to be in sense.

"Come on Becks, have some", Charlotte passes Becky a shot. "Best tequila, for besties" Charlotte ordered.

Yeah, Becky can take two-three shots. "It won't kill ya Becks", she thought.

Big mistake.

Hours later, Charlotte fully drunked. And Becky realized, she is out of money.

"It's okay, Becky. You don't have to pay for extra shots. You are like my sister. Take it as my treat for you two." Cesaro handed Sheamus a jug as he said, cleaning the counter.

"Thanks. I should go. It's getting late. Charlotte wasted all my money....and....two ladies at night, one too drunked...

"Fuck, Bex, we can't drive....call BOOBer..."

"It's Uber, and it's a stone throw distance, we can walk"

Charlotte whined as Becky literally dragged her out of bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is really short  
> But hey  
> I just updated 8 hours ago  
> Don't give me that eye
> 
> At least I'm regular at update


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confess it  
> Live it

"Hmmmm, Becky, where to go?"

Becky was walking front, Charlotte kept following her like a lost puppy.

"Just follow me and don't..... Char.....no, not there"

Becky managed to get Charlotte before she walked down on road. That drunk girl is impossible to handle.

"Wow, hmmnngghhh, sway babe, sway that ass"

"What the ......Lottie!!!!!" Becky exclaimed as she saw her bestie sniffing her ass. 

Yikes.

"Lottie, get straight or I'll fart on you mouth" Becky tried hard not to laugh.

"I've been straight for long, now I wanna taste rainbow"

Becky stunned, what Charlotte has been talking about?

"Come on Becky, touch my ass" Charlotte placed Becky's hand on her ass.

Becky took her hand away, okay, she was bisexual, but that doesn't mean she would touch her bestie like that.

"What Becky? Don't you like my body?" Charlotte got upset, "See it's not curvy, boys hate it, they hate my body, they say they want curves......but...no one ever wanted my heart. I'm pissed off. I don't want to get myself hurt again falling for boys, I implanted my boobs, but fakes are fakes, for once I want someone to love my real self..... I just .......Want Real Love.." Charlotte sobbed.

"Hey Lottie, don't...."

"I hate myself Becky"

"No, Char, don't blame yourself, they don't...."

"THEY ALL HATE ME..."

"No Char...."

" YOU ALSO TOOK YOURSELF AWAY FROM ME"

"Char it wasn't...

"You also hate me...

" Charlotte...

"EVERYONE HATES ME....

"BUT I LOVE YOU....."

Charlotte looked at Becky, shocked...what Becky just said?

"What did you say Becky? No, please don't repeat if you said it just to stop me.....don't say it again if it was only friend love....don't say it if it was for spur of moment.... Becky..."

"I truly LOVE you Char", Becky murmured.

"What?" Charlotte couldn't believe all these happening.

"Charlotte, can we just go to my home so we can discuss about it in a cozy place. It's kindda freezing out here.

"I need to go back to my house. I hadn't say papa that I'll stay over night. But again, I can't go to my house, papa will be mad at me if he sees me over-drunk."

"Stay with me tonight", Becky proposed softly.

"But I hadn't informed him, he will be worried"

Becky couldn't but be happy for no reason. Charlotte was drunk obviously. But she still had her father in her mind.

Responsible Girl.

"I'll call him and gonna say that his little princesses slept on my bed and she is heavy to move."

"And also the medicine....he'll forget"

"You are drunk and you didn't forget. You are amazing Char."

Charlotte blushed. Is everything a dream? Or is she still in a haze?

After Becky and Charlotte returned to Becky's home, Becky called Ric. And Charlotte couldn't wait any longer to hear out what's in Becky's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
>  _  
> "Be careful, cause my love is so deep, that you might never see the light to escape"  
> _  
>  ******  
> 
> 
> **  
> **  
> This is my verse. I came up with it. Don't you dare to steal it. If I figure out, I'll report. If you want to use it, you have to ask me.

"Okay I don't care whether you are gonna pay attention or not cause you are over drunk, still I'll say it." Becky started.

"It was high-school day. I was a fresher. Some pranks were causing me trouble. A tall, blonde girl came. I thought she would be one of those. But she saved me from them. Then she looked around to check if I was okay or not."

"That was me...you are talking about me saving you Becks."

"Yes, you looked at me. That face was angelic. I remember your smile. It was like you vanished all my pain with one perfect smile. Your emerald green eyes were glittering as I smiled a 'OK' back. Turns out, we were classmate."

"Since that day Charlotte, you became a part of my mind, you became my best-friend. But, when I looked at you, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Everytime you smile, it gets my knees weak."

"I didn't knew it was love. I thought it was something crazy. After my graduation on pscycology, I realized, It was LOVE."

"So you loved me from those school days!"

"It was love at first sight. I never believed in them. Moreover, me being a girl falling for a girl was hard to take. Then I took research on lgbtq+......I was in love with you, I realized"

"I never felt like that for anyone else, it only happens for you."

"Becky, I want to fall in love with you"

"It's complicated Charlotte, you are drunked, and .....you are daughter of Ric Flair......the society......"

"To the heck this society, what they gave me? Only pain, only heart break. I never knew someone loved me silently like this"

"Charlotte you are drunk, don't ...."

"Don't remind me being drunk, I feel like I was drunk all my life. All my life I never realized that I also had a tension for you. I want to start a new. I want to fall in love with someone who loves me equal. I want to fall in love with you Becky. Please don't push me away"

"Char.."

"Please Becky" Charlotte nearly broke.

**_ "Be careful, cause my love is so deep, that you might never see the light to escape" _ ******

****

"I don't want to escape. Cage me in your arms." 

"Just think twice Lottie, I will not be able to control myself in the morning if you say it was only tequila speaking" 

"Will you take me if all of it is real me seeking for your love?" 

****

"Cordially" Becky didn't not hesitate. 

****

They didn't know who started the kiss, it didn't matter at all. But it was full of demand. The first one was only lips brushing. 

****

Becky don't know, whether it was the layer of tequila on Charlotte's lips or the feelings....made her kiss her friend again. First one was soft. This one rough. Fueled with desire. 

****

This, surely wasn't Charlotte's first kiss, somehow and indeed, she felt like it was meant to be first. Okay. First kiss with LOVE. Becky's soft lips made her feel as she was in cloud 9. Guys have beard, their lips are rough, they try to dominate the kiss. But with Becky.......the kiss was Mutual. Like they were meant to be together. 

****

****Together.... Forever.....** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** ya ya ya, I didn't said it who's verse or who is talking. That's for you to read carefully. If only you read it from your heart, you'll know it. Let The Love Begin***
> 
> **Becky don't know, whether it was the layer of tequila on Charlotte's lips or the feelings....made her kiss her friend again.**  
>  Special thanks to my boyfriend who gave me this verse


	7. Chapter 7

Soon as the time ticks away, the kiss been deeper, messier, hungrier. As they kissed, Becky grabbed back of Charlotte's neck, tugging her to ownself. Their tongues battled. Charlotte darted her tongue in Becky's mouth. "Becky tastes heaven", Charlotte thought. She pulled Becky's hair to show dominance. But Becky massaged Charlotte's skalp in return.

No. 

No one ever treated Charlotte like this.

No one treated Charlotte like a Queen.

Charlotte felt like Becky is her HOME.

They don't even know how and when their dresses gone. Only thing they realized each others arousal sticking to their body.

"Becky", Charlotte sounded like a glass, can break anytime.

"What Lottie?"

"Please"

"Charlotte... You sure? I don't want to end our friendship for some mistake"

"This isn't mistake Becky. This. This is love. Treating each other with love."

"Char, I...."

Becky gasped as Charlotte kissed Becky's neck, put her hand on Becky's breast.

Becky couldn't hold herself back. She moaned.

"Do you want me to show you what is love Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked into Becky's eyes. "Yes"

Becky's finger snicks down Charlotte's lower lips. 

Slowly traced around her labia. Charlotte moaned as Becky put her thumb on her clit. Slowly rubbed against her. Then slid her finger into Charlotte's crack.

"Becky. More" Charlotte gasped.

"Relax babe, I got you." Becky deepen her finger, hitting the exact spot.

The only thing Charlotte know is rest of the night was amazing. She didn't care that it was her best friend. Only thing she knew, she found love. 

Becky didn't left Charlotte after one orgasm. She stayed just beside her and cuddled.

No one ever did this to Charlotte. Boys left her only after they got their pleasure. Boys left Charlotte cold in the bed. 

"Maybe as Becky is a girl, she know how to treat another girl. She knows what girls crave for", Charlotte thought.

Soon their cuddle turned into temptation for another round. The rest of the night, no one cared about sleeping.

Who cares about sleeping when you have found something precious? You need to be up all night to protect that gem.

Becky protected that gem. Charlotte is emerald to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***yes I suck this smut. This is my first story. So, I've written more than enough.***
> 
> Also it was a short chapter  
> Sorry for nothing
> 
> I was gone for what it seems to be like days only just because of I couldn't came up with smut.
> 
> I promise next chapter is gonna be little long


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff

Charlotte woke up as she felt the sunlight on her face. Blinking her eyes, the first thing she saw was Becky.

Becky sleeping on her body.

Charlotte kept looking at that angelic face. "Becky is flawless",Charlotte said herself. She caresses her face. Smooth skin felt like velvet under her fingertips. Square jaw looked more sharp and beautiful. Charlotte smelled her hair. Becky smells Becky. Not any fancy smell. Just smells herself.

That's what Charlotte wanted. A Perfect Soul.

She took Becky's hand on her. Slightly kissed the back of her hand.

Becky's eyes fluttered as she started to wake up. Her cute yawns made Charlotte's heart warm.

"Wakey wakey, my lovely Becky", Charlotte rubbed her hand on Becky's bare back. Long fingers traced down her smooth skin.

Becky lift her head. Hairs mushed up and saliva dripping line on her face.

Yes. Yikes and nasty and rubbish what ever you say. But to Charlotte, it was her love. The unmanaged girl is her love.

"Hey Lottie, good morning"

"Best morning Becky, Best"

"First thing ya see is my weird face"

"It's not weird, it's adorable" Charlotte pressed a kiss on Becky's lips.

"Unngh, I haven't brushed yet, haven't washed my face. You precious don't wanna get dirty."

"I wish I could see this face every morning. I wish I could wash your face by my hand, brush your hair, help you to get dressed. Prepare breakfast for you and feed you."

"For fuck's sake i'm not a baby, i'm grown up. I can do them by myself." Becky moved the blanket from her body as she started to get up from the bed.

"But you are my baby" Charlotte joked.

Becky turned to see her. Naked body looking more glorious.

"Lovers call each other baby. So from that angle, you are my baby." Charlotte explained.

"Aww Lottie, I wish we could be that. But. The. People. You. Know." Becky couldn't form a sentence.

"Becky we don't have to listen to the people. We can live of our own."

"Charlotte, we do belong to society. Here we women have restrictions. Men can do whatever they want. But women? They can't."

Charlotte's face dropped.

"Look Lottie, it's not like I don't want you or I'm making up excuses. I told you, I loved you from the fucking day one. I've wanted you too. So many nights I've spent only thinking of you beside me. So many nights I've spent feeling your warmth warming me up. So many nights I've pleased myself thinking of you. So many fucking years Charlotte. And it hurts me when I wake up and realize the truth."

Becky sniffs and Charlotte realized her love was crying. They both were crying.

"Becky, at least you could have told me about your feelings towards me. We both could have some happy years."

"I couldn't Char, I couldn't. I've always feared what if you reject me. What if you think that I'm a freak. What if you start hating me. Look, I can live hiding my feelings and smiling only having you as my friend. But if you hated me, I would have died."

Becky couldn't hold herself anymore. She broke into Charlotte's arms.

"Oh my-my Becky I could never hate you. If you fear that this is my tequila hangover speaking, no Becky. It's myself speaking."

Charlotte hugged Becky closer to her body. Becky is so little that Charlotte's only one hand can wrap around her waist. Becky snuggled closer to Charlotte, resting her head on her body where very under the skin, her heart was beating.

Moments passed but none of them cared to get off the bed. Becky has taken the day off and Charlotte is free as bird as she found her true self.

"Your heartbeat. It's so rhythmic. Almost like a lullaby." Becky muttered slowly. "I wish I could got o sleep every night listening them."

"Why don't you?" Charlotte asked.

"Why don't what?" Becky asked back, confused.

"Why don't you sleep on me every night? Why don't we get into something..."

"And what the something means?"

"Ummmm...."

"Char, it's okay, I got the word. Thanks to psychologist."

"I'm lucky I got someone like you as my friend."

"Nuhhhhhnuhhhhh, I am Irish, so I am lucky."

"My little Lady Leprechaun."

"And this leprechaun needs food now, she is hungry as fuck. Aren't you hungry?"

"If I was hungry, I could eat you again." Charlotte smirked.

"Then I'm eating you again Ms.Flair." Becky jumped on Charlotte as they keep making out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I do....??
> 
> How I'm gonna end it?  
> Any idea?


	9. Chapter 9

"Rebecca, patient no.6 is next. Ms.Hudson. File no. 92."

"Okay, I'm clear, send her in." Becky put off the receiver calling the patient in.

"So, Ms.Hudson, after all those reports and checking....." Becky starts to explain her patient.

"Who is this girl? I've never seen her before." Ms.Hudson asked without paying attention to Becky.

"Well, that's......."

"Is she gonna be here forever? Is she gonna hear out my problems, will she mock me?" Ms.Hudson panicked out.

"Relax, Bella. Relax. She is just my friend. And her being my friend makes her being your friend. Bella, She is Charlotte. Charlotte, she my lovely patient Bella. Now you two shake hands. There you go. You two are friends. And Friends Do Not Mock Each Other. Got it?" Becky somehow managed the situation.

Bella don't seems to be convinced. So Becky asked Charlotte to give them bit privacy which means Charlotte has to wait outside.

After sometime......which Charlotte thinks was a long time, Bella came out. And Charlotte banged in the room.

"Excuse me Becky, what was that?"

"What was what?" Becky asked as she was gonna put on the receiver for next patient.

"Put that dumb thing Down. First you have to talk to me then you are allowed to call them in." Charlotte demanded.

"What now?"

"What the freak was that?"

"What have I done?" Becky sounded dull.

"You told me to go out!" Charlotte pouted.

"Look Lottie, the patients come here and they see only me. When she saw you, she might not feel good. She wanted her privacy. I am ought to give her that."

"I just came here to see how you do your job." Charlotte said sadly.

"Fine I brought you in my hospital."

"And what about, you told her that I am your JUST friend and told me that she is your LOVELY patient?"

"Why Lottie? Are you jealous?" Becky chuckled as she winked at Charlotte.

"I'm not only jealous, I'm freaking too much jealous."

"Owww...have you been jealous all the time?"

"Wait a minute." Charlotte sat on the table. "I've never been this much jealous of those boys in my life. I'm only jealous about you. When ever you talked to Sasha in school, I felt like she was gonna take my bestie."

"No way freak, so you were the one who punched her." Becky exclaimed in horror.

"She asked for it. I told her to stay away from you and she kissed your cheek in front of me."

"And you punched her in washroom?!! That was only cheek.'

"Now, it's spoiler alert. If someone gives you googoo eyes. I'll.....I'll....I'll make them....I'll throw them..." Charlotte couldn't decide what she was gonna say.

"Ow my Charlotte, no one is taking me away from you. I'll always be yours." Becky assured Charlotte as she pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"You know what Becks, if it was someone else. I mean, those ex of mine.....they would have started a fight with me and eventually we would broke up. But when it comes to you, you manage me so easily. You know what I want, you know how to trigger my soft place, you know me."

"Maybe cause we are made for each other?" 

"I love you Becky"

"I love you too Charlotte." Becky pressed a kiss on Charlotte's lips.

"Now I have to check all my patients. The sooner I'm done. Sooner we can go to home....."

"Sooner we can celebrate our one freaking year of being in love." Charlotte hugged Becky so tight, it almost cut the air supply in her lungs.

Becky didn't mind at all. She knows Charlotte. She would never harm Becky. But eventually, Becky got an idea. Breathplay.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hmmmm, Becky, more." Charlotte moaned out.

"You want more? You have to beg me to get more." Becky chuckled as she pushed her fingers more in Charlotte.

"Nope...no...ahhh....not gonna ....beg....ahh..."

"Fine. That's all for tonight. Ta ta." Becky pulled her fingers out of Charlotte, keeping her undone.

"Nooooooo.....fuck...no....okay, okay. Becky, please...."

"Please what?" Becky acted as she don't know anything, licking her fingers off.

"Are you kidDING ME?? BECKY, I'M UNDONE AND YOU ARE HAVING FUN OF ME?" Charlotte exclaimed loudly.

"What's the FUN of EASY?"

"Three years have passed, Becky, three years. And you still make me bEg tO YOU??"

"Okay, do it by yourself if you don't want me to do the rest." Becky winked.

"Okay, Okay, Deep breath, Becky, love of my life, the half of me, my sunshine, my warm cocoon in winter, and all the thing I say to adore you, PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME DEEPER AND HARDER NOW." Charlotte yelled at frustration.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Come on my Queen." Becky jumped on Charlotte as she kissed her deeply.

‹‹‹‹*∆*°•|∞|•°*∆*››››

Who could tell a simple, funny, dorky, little weird, and all those creepy habit thing life Becky will be able to make the over hyped Ms. Flair happy? Who knew that they would get tangled at a certain moment of life and pass it together? Who knew a friendship will turn into love?

Nobody.

No one.

That's the life. You just have to wait for exact moment. You have to let it come to you. Life is all designed. Everything has it's own time. Charlotte's love also came on it's moment. Charlotte's lover was designed, Becky.

Now it's their 5th year of together. Yes, they still fight for silly reason. And they patch up moments later. 

‹‹‹‹*∆*°•|∞|•°*∆*››››

"Becky, No, that vase was not here, and you have to clean the mat before you place that."

"It's clean, look it's making screeching sounds."

"Oh really? Rubber mat making screeching sound?"

Becky showed Charlotte her tongue and ran away. "A pretty lazy koala" Charlotte thought.

"Catch me if you can" Becky ran into the lawn. Charlotte took after her.

It's not a hard task for Charlotte to catch Becky. She got her and entangled themselves together.

"Hmmmm, I caught you."

"You always catch me. It's not fair you Flair. You got looooong legs. And have long arms....."

"Arms to hold you close to me."

Becky snuggled into Charlotte's body. Wrapping her hands around her.

"Lottie, I can't believe we spent so many years together."

"Neither me Becky. I can't believe I finally got my love."

"And you gotta thank to Andrade"

"What do you think? I should call him?"

"Upto you. At least now you are less 'Ego Girl'."

"I think I should call all my Ex."

"They all will be jealous of me." Becky kissed Charlotte's beauty bone.

"Let's go inside. And make you something to eat."

"Ahoy Matey"

"Ow, you happy now, hearing of food."

"I'm all happy when I'm with you." Becky whispered into Charlotte's ear.

"And I'm happy cause I got you." Charlotte whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's all.
> 
> I somehow finished it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Thanks to all those who sticked to the story.
> 
> You might ask, "Did they got married?" "Are they only staying together?" "Does Charlotte and Becky act as friend in society?" "Why don't they get themselves in public as couple?"
> 
> I don't know. Did they really got married? Who knows. Might be. Or it might also be they are only being FRIENDs. It's all story, you know.
> 
> I started it. You dream of it. You can imagine them being a married couple. Or you can think that they are afraid of society so they hide under and love each other. It's all up to you. You finish this. Comment down what you think. 
> 
> Love to all  
> _author.


End file.
